


Take My Hand (and Don’t Let Go)

by hrjpup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zhong Chen Le, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Softcore Porn, Top Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrjpup/pseuds/hrjpup
Summary: Chenle never really initiated the “firsts” in his and Renjun’s relationship. But for Chenle’s biggest “first”, he wanted to take control (even if he wasn’t quite ready to let go of Renjun’s hand leading him yet).
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Take My Hand (and Don’t Let Go)

_ Bzzzzz. _

Chenle’s palms started to sweat as he picked his phone up off the bedside table, opening his lock screen to a response from his boyfriend, Renjun. 

**Renjun:** I would love to! When I get home?

Chenle paused, watching the screen, though he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Renjun and him had been dating for almost a year now, having met in a class at their college and hitting it off right away. Renjun had made a lot of the bold steps in their relationship, asking Chenle out, saying “I love you” first, initiating their first kiss. 

_ “But of course he had to leave this up to me,” _ Chenle huffed to himself. The younger boy was grateful for Renjun’s patience with him, as Renjun was Chenle’s first boyfriend. But a part of him wished that Renjun would have taken the lead with this as well. 

Chenle’s fingers danced over his phone screen as he didn’t have the nerve to actually press down right away. 

**Chenle:** i need you

Quickly locking his phone, Chenle dropped the device on the bed beside him, his heart leaping in his chest at the fact that he really just sent that. 

Standing up from bed quickly, Chenle felt a little light-headed as he walked to his full-body mirror, tugging at his sweats a little, the material feeling far too tight for comfort now, though reasonably they fit him just fine. Pruning himself, Chenle started to fix his hair, smooth out his shirt, and he paused to look at his sweats. First, he started to play with the waistband, admiring how plain grey sweatpants like these could be so revealing, his shaft visibly risen. But as he continued to look, he felt like maybe he was a little bit too dressed-down for his evening ahead. 

“I want tonight to be really special,” Chenle hummed out loud to himself as he pulled the sweats off each leg. He folded them loosely and tossed them onto the end of the bed, then started to pull at the bottom of his briefs to adjust them, his hard length shifting slightly as he pulled the material of the underwear. 

“Hey Le-”

The door swung open and Chenle’s hands cupped to try and cover his length, his ears going bright red as he looked to the doorway.

“Hey, baby, it’s just me,” Renjun said with a laugh, closing the door behind him and taking a couple of quick steps to wrap Chenle in a back hug. 

Chenle relaxed into Renjun’s arms, bringing his hands up to grasp his boyfriend's arms as they snaked around him.

“I’m sorry, you scared me,” Chenle said, his voice hardly above a whisper. Chenle let out a soft gasp as he felt the shorter boy’s breath on his neck, then the feeling of Renjun’s soft lips meeting the sweet spot on his neck. It felt like even since the very first time they made out, Renjun knew exactly where to kiss, lick, and touch to raise Chenle’s pulse through the roof. Sometimes Chenle felt like Renjun’s goal was to get him so worked up that he had to leave to take care of himself in the bathroom. 

Chenle pulled Renjun’s arms off him, turning around to meet Renjun’s mouth with his, his eyes shutting tight, knowing he wanted this, but not realizing how much he NEEDED it too. Chenle sucked Renjun’s top lip a little before breaking the kiss, his breath coming out in short puffs, hardly being able to hold himself back for making noise already. 

“So, um,” Chenle’s cheeks grew to a brighter shade of pink as his hand dropped down to pull at the material of his briefs again, “how do we do this?”

Renjun laughed a little, his hands falling to Chenle’s hips, thumbs stroking the skin softly as Renjun looked down from Chenle’s gaze to his member, and the briefs that were starting to stain with Chenle’s arousal. Chenle thought he may have seen a shift in Renjun’s pants, a little bit of a tent in his tight jeans form. 

Renjun pulled the taller boy’s hand down to the button of his jeans. Chenle took the hint and undid the button, and the zipper to follow, super gentle pulling the waist of his boyfriend's jeans down and helping him step out of them, as Renjun pulled off his own shirt, leaving himself just in his boxers. 

“C’mere,” Renjun teased, pulling Chenle onto the bed behind them, guiding Chenle to sit against the headboard, Renjun straddling his lap. 

This situation in itself wasn’t new to Chenle, but somehow he couldn’t remember a moment that he felt more vulnerable than this. He had slept next to his boyfriend before wearing fewer clothes than this, but his mind racing with what he had asked his boyfriend to do, his t-shirt and briefs suddenly felt so revealing. 

Renjun moved his face back in, biting on Chenle’s bottom lip slightly, their breath mixing together as they shared the warmth of each other's mouths. Much to Renjun’s surprise, Chenle pulled away from the kiss, his gaze lowered. 

“Jun I’ve...I’ve never done this before.”

“Don’t worry Le, I know,” Renjun said softly, picking up Chenle’s chin to meet his eye again, “I’ll take care of you, and we can stop at any time okay?”

Chenle hummed in acceptance, relieved by his boyfriend’s words. 

“I’m just...I’m sure if I want to...you know…” Chenle looked towards the ceiling, trying to find the right words, or maybe hoping that Renjun would take over, before meeting Renjun’s eyes, watching patiently for Chenle to continue, “What…when you do it what do you normally do?”

Chenle tightened up, preparing for Renjun to laugh at him.

“Hey, it’s okay, you have no reason to be worried about talking about this with me okay?” Renjun responded, his hands placed on Chenle’s shoulders as if preparing to slow dance with him. “I am totally good with doing whatever, do you want to try both ways and see what you like best maybe?”

Chenle nodded softly, pausing before meeting Renjun’s lips again, pulling the smaller boy by his waist to sit closer. Renjun wrapped his arms around the back of Chenle’s neck, smiling into the kiss. Chenle felt Renjun pull himself even closer, both their members pushing against each other through the clothing barrier keeping them apart. 

Renjun ran his hands up Chenle’s shirt, circling his thumbs on Chenle’s (now hard) nipples, before pulling the shirt over Chenle’s head. Renjun met Chenle’s mouth again, his fingers pinching at Chenle’s chest, Chenle using all of his strength to hold back the noises he wanted to make, but only letting a small moan out into Renjun’s mouth. Even that small noise made Renjun smirk and the tent in his boxers grow a little larger. 

Renjun taking that moan as his cue, he brought his hands down to the waistband of Chenle’s briefs, his thumbs slipping just underneath it. Renjun gently pulled the waistbands down, watching Chenle shake at the lack of contact from the material, his legs shaking a little, some pre-cum leaking out of the tip of his large length. 

Renjun lifted the boy’s ass up just enough to pull the briefs off him, and then quickly pulled them the rest of the way off and tossed them aside. Renjun started to kiss down Chenle’s body, starting at his chest and trailing his way down his stomach. Chenle felt the little hairs at the bottom of his stomach start to stand up like they were excited to greet the feeling of Renjun’s mouth. Renjun grabbed the base of the boy’s cock, teasingly bringing his mouth down to surround just the tip, his tongue pressing against the tip, cleaning the Chenle’s arousal off with a quick lick. Just as he started to push his head a little down the length, he felt a hand lightly placed at the back of his head, pulling his hair a little. Renjun lifted his head, tentatively looking up to Chenle’s eyes. 

“Can we stop?”

“Hey, yes, of course, what’s wrong?” Renjun sat up and moved closer to Chenle again, sitting cross-legged between his legs. 

“I just...I really want this to be special.”

Renjun started to laugh a little, “What Le, you want candles and lingerie and rose petals?”

Chenle felt his face get warm and his vision start to blur. He brought the palm of his hand up to wipe a tear his eye had already let loose, despite him trying to hold it back. 

Renjun’s mouth dropped open a little, his expression going completely soft.

“Aw, baby, hey, it’s okay,” Renjuns hands moved to Chenle’s cheeks, his thumbs pushing the tears off softly, “We’ll make this special okay? Even if it’s not that exactly what you imagined. I’ll be right back.”

Chenle sniffled as Renjun got up, grabbing Chenle’s shirt that had been tossed to the side and pulling it over himself. Chenle always loved when Renjun wore his clothes, it made him look so small and pretty. 

Renjun was only gone for a couple of seconds, and when he came back in the room, all that had changed was he had his phone in his hand. Renjun stood at the end of the bed for a minute, messing with something on the phone before walking to the bedside table and putting the phone down and pressing play on the screen. 

A light RnB track started to play, and Chenle looked over at the phone, then up at Renjun as he crawled back over to Chenle.

“Is this from my playlist?” Chenle asked softly, his tears settling.

“Yeah,” Renjun gave a soft smile, “I thought it might feel a little more romantic if I put some music you like on”.

Chenle mirrored Renjun’s soft smile, taking the older boy’s hand into his. Renjun pulled the fluffy blanket from the end of the bed, wrapping it around Chenle’s back and letting the soft material hang over the boy’s thighs. 

“Is this better?”

“Mhm, I love you Jun,” Chenle watched as Renjun’s head moved back down to his now half-hard cock.

“Tell me to stop at any time,” Renjun said before returning to the position he had been in before, using a hand to pump the base of Chenle’s member, his warm mouth coating it in saliva as he wrapped his pink lips around it. Renjun didn’t break eye contact as he moved his head slowly down, Chenle squirming a little under him. 

Sweet high-pitched whines left Chenle’s lips, his face flushing from the feeling between his legs. He grabbed onto the blanket that was over his thighs, tightening his hands into fists. 

“Does it feel good baby?” Renjun struggled out, his mouth preoccupied enough that he probably shouldn’t be trying to talk.

“Mmm mhmmm,” Chenle gave with a half-whine, half-moan noise. 

Satisfied with how worked up he had gotten Chenle, Renjun sat up, his hand still firmly around Chenle’s base. He let go slowly, smiling at the whines coming from Chenle at the lack of contact. Renjun reached over to the bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube and a sealed box of condoms out of it. 

Chenle felt himself blush. He had never had sex before, but his boyfriend still knew exactly what he “hid” in his bedside table. 

Renjun opened the top of the box of condoms, pulled one out, and swiftly pushed it down his length. He opened the lube and squeezed a generous amount in his hand, pushing two fingers into the substance. 

“This might be a little cold baby,” Renjun cooed, “and you can tell me to stop at any time if you don’t like it okay?” 

Chenle nodded, a slight sweat building on his temple, anticipating Renjun’s touch. 

Gently, Renjun started to tease Chenle’s entrance, Chenle’s breath audibly hitching. Renjun coated the boy’s hole using his two fingers, as he used his other hand to pump his own member. Chenle squirmed a little, as whines escaped the younger boy’s mouth once again. Renjun pushed his fingers in slowly, moving them a little to try and find Chenle’s sweet spot.

When Renjun curled them just right, Chenle lurched up a little, a loud, much deeper moan escaping his throat, his pre-cum starting to pool at his base. 

Renjun pulled his fingers out with a smile and pumped his own cock one last time, before positioning his cock against Chenle’s hole. 

“Again, if you don’t like it, we can stop right away and you can try to do it in me instead, okay?”

“Please Renjun,” Chenle said, practically begging, “please put it in, I need you.”

The sound of the soft music in the background seemed to amplify for Chenle as Renjun sunk into him, making him flinch. 

“It kinda hurts Junnie...but I like it.”

Renjun pushed the blanket away from the insides of Chenle’s thighs, the sensation making Chenle shiver. Renjun leaned in over Chenle, so close that their foreheads were pressed against each other, each boys’ hair sticking to the other’s forehead. Renjun turned his head slightly, and pressed in for a kiss, first sweetly, but quickly turning into feverish bites of Chenle’s lips, his tongues pushing against his boyfriend’s. 

Renjun pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in slowly again, this time bottoming out at just the right angle, earning a broken “ _ Fuckkkk…” _ right into his mouth. 

Knowing he had found the right spot, Renjun started to thrust in and out faster, hitting Chenle’s sweet spot each time. Chenle continued to grip the blanket as he felt his stomach tighten, a warm feeling coming over his body. He noticed Renjun’s breathing quicken, mirroring the pleasure he felt. 

“Renjun, I think I’m about to- I’m- I’m gonna cum,” Chenle managed between deep, shaky breaths. 

“I’m really close too, go ahead, let go,” Renjun assured the boy.

And with that, Chenle's length started to twitch, he shut his eyes tight and pushed his head back, his feet lifting off the bed, legs wrapping around his boyfriend. He was shaking by the time Renjun’s thrusts got sloppy. Renjun felt his own release as he watched Chenle’s cock paint white streaks on his lower stomach, the warm liquid falling down towards Chenle’s softening base, while Renjun’s pooled in the condom inside the boy’s clenching slick hole. 

Renjun slowly pulled out, pulling the condom off and placing it aside, grabbing a tissue out of the box on the bedside table he wiped Chenle up a little, then picked up the blanket and wrapped it around Chenle’s shoulders. He interlocked his fingers with Chenle’s, nuzzling his head against the boy’s chest. 

“Why don’t we go get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing like... a Real Smut Fic... so hopefully it wasn't too bad... ㅜㅜ Thanks for reading!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/hrjpup)


End file.
